just quite lovely
by sapirt
Summary: glanny


Saturday night. The band was off tour for the last couple of weeks, and it's members went each home to spend some time with their families.

"You don't know shit! Stop being such a fucking careless bastard! I can't deal with you anymore!" "What did I do this time, huh?!" "You're fucking drunk again, get yourself together. I need to get out of here now, sober up you idiot"

Door slammed and everything goes quiet. Danny trembles upstairs and grabs his coat. "I loved her" he mumbles drunkenly to himself. "I need a drink".  
Barely able to walk, he goes up to the nearest pub, the pub where he and his best friends celebrated the fact they were signed for their record company, and where Mark told them his wife is pregnant, and where Danny met his girlfriend, the love of his life he thought, maybe she's his ex-girlfriend now, but he was too drunk to care. He walked in and sat on the bar.

"Hey, Dan!" He heard someone shout his name, though he recognised the loveliest sound of that voice, and he turned around to hug his best friend, that has realised something was wrong from the look in Danny's eyes. "What happened bro? Who fucked up with your head again?" Oh, how Danny loved it when once in a time, Glen cursed just a little bit. He loved the letters rolling out from his tongue and the sound of his voice over the loud music in the pub. Danny could sit there for hours and just listen to him. "It's her. She thinks I'm cheating again" "ah seriously man? What a paranoid girl, you don't need that" " I loved her, Glen. I really did. "  
"Well then, I think you should find something new."

Glen grabbed Danny's hand and lead him to the tiny dancefloor in the pub, right as Elvis' 'Hound Dog' started playing. They loved this song to death, and it had so many good memories linked to it. They danced and danced along, and Glen knew just what to do to cheer Danny up. It seemed like he didn't even had to try. As they go into the night, booze and cigarettes all over, and Danny picks out his phone, looking for his girlfriend's number. "I can't do this anymore, can't you see I love you!" He shouts into the phone. He got no answer back.

"Come on man, time to get you home" Glen called behind him and picked up the keys to his car. "I'll take you to my place, I don't want you to drunk dial again, it is obviously no good for both of you."  
Pulling out of the car at Glens house, Danny goes out of the car, barely able to walk straight, so Glen helps him out and holds him by the hip so he wouldn't fall. They get to the door and Glen takes out his keys. God, how much Danny wanted to kiss him. They've been best friends for what seems like forever. He shouldn't do it, but the alcohol in his blood and the glance in Glen's eyes made him do differently. As they walked in and Glen closed the door behind him, Danny pushed up against the wall and passionately kissed him. How much he's waited for this. How much he wanted to kiss Glen, and his beautiful face, and how long he's waited for this. "You're drunk" Glen said "I don't care" Danny whispered in his ear. In a moment, Danny took off his shirt and pushed Glen against the door, kissing him and pulling him closed. Glen didn't resist, and it was obvious they both were waiting for this moment forever. Danny took off Glen shirt as quickly as he possibly could, and kept kissing Glen on his neck, and going down. Danny loved Glen's moans over his breathe, losing all control as Danny's dominating him. Dominating his thoughts, his body. At some point, they stopped everything and stared at each other, drowning in each others eyes, in each others minds, drowning in passion and this teenage lust that has completely taken over them. They both hadn't felt like that in years, and god oh much they wanted to get lost, get lost in each other, in this hot intimacy they both have been desperate to feel. Glen pushed Danny to his bedroom, and dropped him on his bed. In this lust and passion they disappear completely for the rest of the night. With drunk kisses they covered each other, and using each other they both felt like everything's ok.

"Morning, gorgeous" Glen felt a little kiss on his head. "Ah, morning Dan" He put his head on Danny's chest, hugging him tightly, listening to his slow, calm heartbeats. "You're just quite lovely Dan, did ya know that?" He felt another kiss on his head and looked at Danny, staring at his big brown eyes. Danny grabbed him and put a big kiss upon Glen's lips. "Ah, you're so gay!" Glen mocked Danny and sat on top of him, tickling him and making fun of his hair after that night. "I didn't know you got a tattoo over there, babe, really loved it ya know" Danny laughed at his own joke. Glen kissed him again and got off the bed. "Want some tea?" "You and your tea, so typical, ya Irish midget!" Glen tickled him again so Danny couldn't get up. "Go away from me!" He laughed again. "You are so gay, Danny, so gay!" Glen laughed as Danny came behind him and hugged him. ״You are just lovely" Danny whispered in his ear. "Just quite lovely."


End file.
